1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to several efficient network search methods, and more particular, to efficient full band network search methods with greatly reduced network search time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “wireless” normally refers to an electrical or electronic operation that is accomplished without the use of a “hard wired” connection. “Wireless communications” is the transfer of information over a distance without the use of electrical conductors or wires. The distances involved may be short (a few meters for television remote controls) or very long (thousands or even millions of kilometers for radio communications). The best known example of wireless communications is the cellular telephone. Cellular telephones use radio waves to enable an operator to make phone calls to other parties from many locations world-wide. They can be used anywhere, as long as there is a cellular telephone site to house equipment that can transmit and receive signals, which are processed to transfer both voice and data to and from the cellular telephones.
In order to improve network search performance of a mobile communications device, such as a cellular telephone, a portable electronic device, a tablet computer, or any electronic device that can support wireless communications, several improved methods for full band search are provided.